The present invention relates to a smoke-flue system of wet water box boiler having five smoke flues.
Generally speaking, the boilers used nowadays fall into two categories. The first kind is designed as four-smoke-flue type without any attachment for absorbing heat in the first smoke-flue and the place the fire flaming, thus a large amount of available heat is thrown with the blaze to the fire bricks of the rear smoke box. This not only shortens the lives of these bricks, but also renders the failure of the boiler to make plentiful exploitation of the available heat to reduce the fuel consumption. As for the other kind, wet water box is provided for heat absorption for fuelsaving sake; nevertheless the heat efficiency is still unsatisfactory due to the less number of smoke flues. Notwithstanding the disadvantages of the latter, the former is gradually superseding the latter. In this regard, the trend of the development of boilers appears to be directed toward the increase in the number of smoke flues.
Accordingly it is the chief object of this invention to obviate or mitigate the drawbacks of these yet known smoke-flue devices.